Ella buscaba canciones tristes y él alegrar sus días
by Cat Carrie
Summary: [Oneshot] Y se le acelera el corazón escuchándola cantar. Y se le aprieta un poquito cuando las canciones tristes son. Y ella que comprende a Lucille y porqué se fue y que sabe de últimos besos e historias tras canciones. [Mimato incoherente - Para Lily, ¡feliz cumple atrasado!] [Un poco de OoC]


¡El Mimato Anual! Pasa que mi querida Lily es fanática del Mimato y yo lo soy de Coeur de Pirate y todo lo que hace. Hay un disco lleno de covers para cierta serie de televisión canadiense (Trauma, disco con el mismo nombre, del 2014) que inspiraron este oneshot que más bien parece una excusa para amarrar viñetas sueltas.

Puede que sea triste, puede que no. ¡Ustedes juzguen!

* * *

 **Ella buscaba canciones tristes y él alegrar sus días**

.

.

.

No pensó jamás que la encontraría en Nueva York, no al menos allí y no al menos haciendo lo que hacía. La escuchó por la pura nostalgia y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al son de _Lucille_ y el llanto llegó con un _Last Kiss_. No la reconoció hasta que la luz fue propicia y pudo observar sus facciones de muñeca muy cerca de un pianista afroamericano, al cual plantaba un beso en la mejilla tras acabar de interpretar. No sabía que la _Princesa_ se conocía las historias detrás de esas canciones tan tristes.

Y sí, la Princesa sabía de esas historias y mucho más.

.·.

— _Last Kiss cuenta la historia de un hombre que ha perdido al amor de su vida por culpa de la Muerte y que esperará el día para reunirse con ella, que será un buen hombre hasta entonces, pero que la sigue extrañando. A mi juicio, Lucille es más triste, un hombre cuenta que le han dejado con cinco hijos y en la casa hay hambre, siempre hay hambre_.

La segunda vez que la encontró, le invitó una copa, copa que se volvieron dos y tres y cuatro y seis. Y ella le cantó esa que decía ser música para cuando se fueran las luces aunque en el escenario cantaban otra cosa. Yamato sintió algo conmoverse en él porque desafinaba los coros porque la canción iba más lenta que la original. Y luego le cantó esa que iba de estar perdido al final del mundo y a ella le saltaron las lágrimas.

Lo dejó todo atrás persiguiendo _sueños_ y la realidad le había dado un portazo en las narices. Y estaba perdida, y estaba perdida, y estaba perdida al final del mundo, porque el final del mundo era Nueva York y ese bar en el cual la Princesa trabaja de jueves a domingo.

—Es hora de que conozcas melodías más alegres —susurró Yamato.

Mimi pidió cantar la que le dedicaban a _Little Susie_ antes de cambiar el repertorio, porque todavía le quedaban atoradas en la garganta unas cuantas lagrimitas de cocodrilo por botar.

.·.

Yamato nunca le mandó _flores muertas_ y dejó que las nuevas canciones le aceleraran el corazón, Princesa ahora cantaba en francés y al pianista gordo y afroamericano, ese que tenía muchas trencitas pequeñas pegadas a la cabeza, le gustó interpretar más que canciones lacrimógenas. Mimi sorprendió con una guitarra sobre el regazo y cantando sobre un amor que busca y un amor al cual se espera con paciencia mientras los latidos se aceleran y se aceleran.

No se preguntaban demasiadas cosas; Mimi tocaba unas cuantas canciones, repitiendo el repertorio según el público y luego se iba a sentar con él a beber lo que fuera que el rubio bebiera y a charlar de todo y a cantar desentonando con el escenario.

Las canciones para Yamato. Le cantaba canciones alegres para que no hiciera preguntas, pero Yamato lo sabía; por alegre que fuera la letra, por alegre que fueran los acordes, su corazón seguía cubierto por capas y capas de nieve.

.·.

El sol no brilló cuando no la encontró una noche en el escenario de siempre, la temperatura descendió varios grados pese al calor.

— _Ha renunciado, muchacho, ¡qué lástima! Meems era la razón por la cual esta pocilga se llenaba de jueves a domingos._

Yamato salió como desorientado, como si hubiera pasado meses enteros privado de toda luz solar. El sol no brillaría sin ella, y tenía que buscarla y hacer que brillara. Por el bien de la humanidad, por el bien de él mismo, ¡el sol no puede simplemente irse!

Preguntó a los vagabundos; al cojo, al tuerto y al drogadicto. Ninguno la vio, pero le dijeron que, probablemente, el tipo del saxofón a una esquina de allí podría decirle algo. El chico del _saxo_ le dijo que ella, simplemente, era buena en grandes escapadas.

La buscaría por todos los callejones e incluso hospitales, de ser necesario. El sol ya no brilló más y él fue de sitio en sitio con el corazón en un puño, ¿estaría viva? ¿Estaría muerta?

.·.

Se le agotaron los sitios de búsqueda y pensó en rehacer su vida normal, pero le faltaba un lugar y no supo cuál. Su cerebro iba a cámara lenta porque el sol no brillaba más en el cielo. Obtuvo otro lugar de búsqueda saliendo de su apartamento, cuando un hombre llamó a un taxi y pidió ir al aeropuerto.

¿Qué le hizo pensar en el aeropuerto, en primer lugar? Días sin luz y noches sin sueño habían transcurrido desde que la Princesa decidió simplemente esfumarse de la faz de la tierra. ¿Y cuál sería el último lugar del mundo? ¿Uno donde abundaran las flores muertas, los últimos besos y se fueran las luces en memoria de Lucille? Fue una segunda Lucille, yéndose y dejando un hambre del alma que nada iba a satisfacer.

Aun así, tomó el siguiente taxi y se fue al aeropuerto, buscaría en destinos nacionales e internacionales. Y estaba perdido, y estaba perdido, y estaba perdido en el fondo del mundo. Tal como ella, llegó persiguiendo sueños y ella terminó por desbaratarlos todos, todos, todos. Y ella misma se transformó en el anhelo que perseguía.

.·.

Cargaba un bolso con lo necesario, una gran guitarra y unas marcadas ojeras, por perfume ella traía una mezcla dulzona de un perfume cuyo nombre no sabía y tabaco aromatizado. Miraba con ojos soñadores el panel de arribos y despegues. Y parecía tan perdida, perdida, perdida en un mar de desconocidos indolentes.

—Te he buscado para darte otro _soundtrack_ , necesitas música más alegre. Que te lo diga yo, es grave.

Y pensó en la música para cuando las luces se fueran y le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Y el sol volvió a brillar alto, alto, alto.

—Creo que Lucille se fue esperando que la buscaran, pero como nunca la buscaron, lo tomó como un mensaje y se fue no más.

.·.

Yamato se la llevó de nuevo a Japón, donde canta canciones más alegres, del amor que es como el de los niños, que ya es primavera, y que juntos los dos son un jodido desastre que le gusta y le gusta y le encanta.

Y el corazón se le acelera y se le acelera más y la espera y la esperaría toda la vida. Menos mal que sólo espera a que sean un par de canciones porque su voz ha tenido pegue y a la gente se le acelera el corazón, _bum, bum, bum,_ como tambores y la aclaman sus palmas y la aclaman sus bocas y la Princesa les dedica una reverencia. Y buscar canciones tristes para el final del mundo ya no hizo falta, más falta no hizo otra vez.

—¿Eres feliz? —La interrogó sosteniéndole la guitarra mientras esperaban el taxi.

—Haces que mi corazón se acelere y se acelere, pero de esta otra manera —admitió con un rubor risueño y le dio muchos últimos besos que sólo serían los últimos del día y si él se va primero, será buena y será buena para estar con él otra vez.

De momento, falta no hace pensar en el Más Allá ni en Señora Muerte ni en nada porque sus besos están bien, están bien, todo va bien en el Centro del mundo.

Esta Lucille quería y quería y debía volver las veces que hicieran falta, pero no se iría sabiendo que él la buscaría tantas, tantas, tantas veces.

* * *

 **Las canciones a las cuales se hacen referencia sin nombrarlas:**

 _Flores muertas/Little Susie_ : Dead Flowers - The Rolling Stones / Música para cuando se vayan las luces: Music when the lights go out - The Libertines / _Los latidos se aceleran:_ Heartbeats accelerating - Anna McGarrigle / _El sol no brilló:_ Ain't no sunshine / _Al final del mundo:_ Bottom Of The World / _Grandes escapadas:_ The Great Escape

Lily, pensaba en escribirte algo mucho mucho mucho más alegre, pero salió este extraño monstruillo que dice mucho y no dice nada a la vez, te merecías algo mejor, pero supongo que no podría escribir más por... ñeeh. ¡Espero que no haya sido demasiado raro!

Y a ustedes, escuchen el disco y quizá, con una segunda lectura, tenga sentido. No aseguro nada, tampoco. Las canciones que no fueron mencionadas, pero ayudan al ambiante son Summer Wine, Slow Show, Flume y You know I'm not good.

Bai, coman frutas y verduras.

Carrie. 


End file.
